


[完结]走错房间上对床（消红）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 消红, 消防车, 红色警报
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]走错房间上对床（消红）

红色警报站在门口，手指屈起，又放下。  
“你没问题的，红色警报，你可以做到。不就是网友面基奔现吗，有什么大不了的。迈出这一步，那帮小兔崽子们再也不会嘲笑你是个处机了……”  
是的，堂堂十角大楼单身的【重点词】安全部长，居然被一群刚工作不久的小炉渣们笑话了。红色警报一气之下立刻下了一个社交软件，并且注册了ID，在中午休息时间就开始浏览。  
软件上没有会员的头像照片，只简单写着年龄，变形形态和兴趣，自由寻找感兴趣的对象。红色警报一边嫌弃一边浏览着：“150万岁，对接设备长全了吗？”“900万岁，还能走得动路吗？”“变形形态钻探机，太可怕了！”“喜欢被踩在脚下的感觉，简直变态！”

红色警报站在门口，手指屈起，又放下。  
“加油红色警报，没问题！”  
他终于下定决心，敲了敲门。  
门开了，是一个高大的机体。他看起来比红色警报高出不少，和他类似的鲜红色涂装，金属肌肉线条十分饱满，看起来强壮有力。  
红色警报暗暗给这位“我是你的小可爱”先生打80分。  
“你是哪位？”高大的红色机体礼貌地问。  
“‘安全第一’。”红色警报简洁地报上自己的网名，他可不想用真名来和陌生人对接。  
“安全第一先生，抱歉……但是我们认识吗？”红色机体看起来十分困惑。  
“不认识最好。”红色警报进来关上门，看了一眼房间。房间看起来很整洁，似乎这位小可爱先生也刚入住不久。他点点头，毕竟谁也不想自己第一次对接在一个乱糟糟的屋子里。“你洗过了吗？”  
“什么？”红色机体更困惑了。他瞪大了光镜看着红色警报，好像没听懂。  
“算了，你来得早应该已经洗过了，我在家也洗过了，我们开始吧。”红色警报也不等对方回答，就开始动手脱掉自己的臂甲和胸甲。  
“等等，你在干什么？”红色机体按住了他的手，像看怪物一样看着他。  
“干什么？不是说好了吗？”红色警报不解地嘟哝，忽然想到这位小可爱先生的资料里说喜欢玩警察坏蛋的角色扮演，顿时明白了。  
“我们还是应该说清楚。”在推搡间两人已经坐到了床上，红色机体扣住红色警报的手，制止了他的下一步动作。  
“也许用点道具可以说明白。”红色警报从子空间里拿出一样明晃晃的东西，咔擦一声，在对方还没反应过来的时候，动作迅速地把他铐在了床上。  
小可爱先生显然惊呆了。他晃了晃自己的手腕，完全动不了，银色的手铐限制了他所有的手部活动。  
“从现在开始，我是警察，你是……呃，你来当坏蛋。”红色警报清了清发声器，摆出一副恶狠狠的样子。“现在你落到我手里了，可怜的家伙，让我来看看你的小嘴巴有多紧。”  
红色机体一副“你有病吧”的表情看着红色警报。  
“怎么，你不喜欢当坏蛋？那好吧，我来当坏蛋，你来当警察。”红色警报继续投入地说。“小条子，好好服侍老子，一会儿让你爽一爽。”  
“你是不是搞错了？总之你先把我放开！”红色机体终于从惊呆中恢复了发声器功能。  
红色警报啪地给了对方一巴掌，不是太重。“落到老子手里还想着跑，等着给我舔管子吧！”  
他很满意自己的表现，也很满意对方的表情。对方看起来好像宕机了一样。  
他一定是被我的表演迷住了。红色警报得意地想。开局不错。  
于是他再接再厉，抱住对方的头雕吻了上去。对方开始拼命挣扎，虽然他的手被铐住了，但是头雕依然在剧烈地摆动，使劲想摆脱红警的嘴唇。红警有点生气，这演得也太过了吧，于是他跪在对方的腹甲上，用力捏住他的下颚，然后霸道地咬住了他的唇角。  
一丝能量液的甜腥味在红色警报的唇间散开。  
他对近在咫尺的小可爱先生说：“听着，我已经够配合你了，如果你还不乖乖听话拆我，我就把你拆了！”  
这个威胁不知道够不够分量，红色警报在观察对方的反应。过了几个火种搏动的时间，对方像是终于想通了。  
“好吧，不过你得先把我解开。”  
红色警报解开了手铐。  
正攀着对方脖颈的红色警报忽然被压在了床上。背甲猛地碰到床上的织物，立刻柔软地陷了进去。  
“所以你决定了？”对方的发声器里带着电流杂音。  
“是啊，不然我来这儿干什么？”红色警报不耐烦地催促着对方，用小腿蹭了蹭他。“快点，拆掉我的对接面板……啊啊……”  
对方咬了一口他脖颈上的传感器。强烈的刺激混合着少许疼痛迅速传入脑模块里，立刻令他阵脚大乱。  
“小可爱先生，你……”红色警报张口结舌。  
“消防车，叫我消防车。”红色机体在他颈间低声地说。  
“好的，消防车先生，你……哦唔唔……”红色警报的话还没来得及说完，消防车忽然凑到他的嘴唇上，趁他说话的间隙，灵活的舌头就伸了进来，充满侵略性地扫过他口腔里的每一寸粘膜，舔吮着他的牙齿，挑逗他的舌尖，搅动起里面泛起色情的涟漪。  
直到这个漫长的深吻结束之后，消防车才稍微放开红色警报，小跑车终于得以把引擎盖里那堆炙热的气体排放出去，抽进些冷空气来给自己的线路降温。他的风扇已经快把排气口弄报废了。  
然而消防车并没有打算停下来。他的舌尖下滑，目标从红色警报的唇角，到下颚，又转到了脖颈线路上。他用牙齿啃咬着细长的线路，舌尖拨弄着下面隐藏的传感器，带电的离子从他的舌尖跳跃着进入红色警报的脖颈间，钻进线路下方，刺激着他的液压传动装置。  
不得不承认，消防车的技术好得有点超乎想象。红色警报沉浸在消防车压制性的热吻之中，大脑模块里晕晕沉沉地想。他到底约过多少个？  
直到胯部忽然发凉，红色警报才收回自己的神思。灰色的对接面板被拆了下来，消防车粗糙的手指摩挲着他的对接阵列。进行到最重要的步骤总还是有些紧张的，红色警报不安地扭动了几下。消防车看出了他的窘迫，手上的动作放慢下来。“第一次？”  
“是的，非常抱歉了。”红色警报没好气地说。“但是我看过很多拆卸片。”  
“相信我，理论和实践可不一样。”  
“是吗？那就请你多多指教……哦天啊！你在干什么！”  
红色警报忽然感觉消防车把自己的输出管含在了嘴里。  
红色警报险些当场交代了。他的处理器里一片空白，好像有无数的警报响起，又好像什么都没有。消防车的口腔里温暖又湿热，带着柔软旖旎的触感包裹着他的欲望。双唇和管身摩擦带来了绝妙的触感，意外的刺激使他全身的线路不自觉地收缩，输出管在对方的舔弄下愈发胀大。  
消防车的舌尖舔过管身上的纹路，一圈一圈描摹那里的形状，从底部径直舔上去，在顶端的小圆洞上稍作停留，随后舌尖探进那个小小的孔洞中，轻轻地撩拨着周围细小的传感器。强烈的快感使红色警报的机体不住地颤抖，消防车这时也用嘴在红色警报的管子上开始大进大出，每次都把它整个的吞进口中，使前端几乎要顶到自己的油管；吐出来的时候，金属舌头上粘上的电解液在舌头和输出管之间形成一条透明的长线。  
“不，别……哦天啊救命……我快不行了……”  
在红色警报几乎控制不住地开始颤抖时，消防车忽然把一根手指伸进他的对接通道里。在大量分泌出的润滑液的作用下，手指毫不费力地长驱直入，按压着通道壁上的传感节点。  
大量快感疯狂地涌上红色警报的处理器，他不知道该先关掉报警器还是先加大循环风扇。  
消防车坏心地用舌尖轻轻弹了弹那根已经直立的管子，红色警报不由得发出一声绵软的呻吟。“渣的，住手……”他语不成声地说。  
消防车的舌头离开了红色警报的输出管，再次亲吻上他。红色警报不想和自己的对接液接吻，也没兴趣品尝它的气味，他紧咬着牙齿不肯张嘴。但是消防车不失时机地在他的对接通道里找到一个小小的突起，然后用力一按。  
红色警报几乎叫了出来。他刚一张嘴，消防车的舌头再次霸道地侵入进来，啃噬着他的舌尖，顶推着他的舌头向里面缩去。红色警报被牢牢地压制在床上，只能被迫张开唇齿迎接对方的侵略。  
对接通道里的折磨还没玩。消防车很有耐心地旋转着手指，一一逗弄着遇到的传感节点，甚至还带上了一点小小的电流，带电离子让红色警报的对接通道变得愈发汁水淋漓。他的大腿颤抖着分向两边，臀部无意识地向上迎合着消防车的手指，汩汩的润滑液顺着消防车的指缝流了出来，打湿了下面的充电床。  
在消防车感到自己的手指进到最深处，触到那个小小的入口时，红色警报几乎要哭出来了。强烈的快感和蚀骨的痛楚席卷了他的处理器，神经线路里全是电流的噼啪声。  
消防车立刻抽出了手指，他打开自己的对接面板，从刚才起就顶在板子上生疼的输出管已经充能完毕，他迅速把自己的凶器对准红色警报的接口，毫不犹豫地一插到底。  
“哦渣的……！”红色警报连一句完整的话都说不出来了。他的双腿被消防车大大地分开，折到平滑的胸甲前。粗大的输出管一路碾过他的对接通道，撑开那些柔弱的金属层，把最隐秘的传感节点暴露出来，粗暴地摩擦着它们。巨大的圆形头部来到最里面的入口，入口后面就是红色警报的次级油箱。  
红色警报快痛死了。从未被进入的地方一下子面对如此凶悍的侵略者，红色警报面甲上冷凝液直流。他的双手死死地抓着消防车的肩甲，手指在上面留下了深深的划痕。  
消防车俯身亲吻着红色警报，咬牙开始快速冲刺起来。剧烈的痛感和快感混合着冲刷着他的处理器，循环系统跟不上机体温度的剧烈飙升，红色警报拼命喘息着，面甲上说不清是冷凝液还是清洗液，到处都湿淋淋的。  
在感到那个小小的入口开始打开的时候，消防车更加用力起来。他压着红色警报的双腿，开始激烈地晃动腰身，总是将欲望几乎全部抽出，再狠狠的完全冲刺进去。窄小的通道一次次被强迫扩张到极限。红色警报像一堆烂泥一样仰躺在床上，发声器里不住逸出破碎的呻吟和喘息，这让消防车更加兴奋，一个剧烈的挺身过后，大量的交换液飞射进红色警报体内。

几乎浑身线路都在痛。激情过去之后，红色警报试着动了动自己，发现完全无法动弹。他扭头看向旁边，消防车正以无比温柔的眼神看着他。  
天啊，真想不到这个家伙刚才就像个魔鬼一样。  
“你刚才的表现……真是棒极了。”消防车由衷地赞美。  
红色警报在心里骂了一句，然后决定装死不理他。  
“说实话我住进这家酒店的时候并没有想到这里还有这种服务。”消防车轻笑了一声。“不过，还不错。”  
什么？这种服务？什么服务？  
红色警报心里疑惑，他也直接问了出来。  
“怎么？你不是酒店派来给我的服务机吗？”消防车也疑惑。  
“什么？你才服务机！你全家都服务机！”红色警报气冲冲地吼道。随后他意识到事情有点不对劲。“等等，你是住在酒店的？”  
“对。我来这里工作，明天报道。”消防车点点头。  
“不是刚在酒店开了房间的？”  
“对。”消防车再次点点头。  
“这里不是1205号房间？”  
消防车像听到什么不可思议的事情一样。“这里是1105号。”  
红色警报顿时石化了。  
约炮——走错了房间——约错了对象——上错了床。  
这还了得啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

“嘿，红色警报，没事吧，你怎么一直发呆？”同事过来拍了拍安全主任。  
“我？哦，没事。”接过同事的资料，红色警报拍了拍自己的面甲安慰自己。管他呢，走错房间又怎么样，上错床又怎么样，反正以后也见不到了，而且他连自己的名字叫什么都不知道，能有什么事呢，呵呵。  
“哦对了红色警报，一会儿新来的同事就要来报道了，头儿说让你过去接待一下，以后就让你负责他的交接工作。”   
“好的，我这就过去。”红色警报放下心中的担忧，爽快地答应了。  
同事见四下没人，促狭地搂住红色警报，嘻嘻笑着说：“新来的是个大高个，身强体壮，而且，还没对象哦~~听说自己在酒店住了好几天了，你看你也还单身，不如……嘿嘿嘿……”  
红色警报打断同事不怀好意的捉弄，拿起桌上的资料去迎接新同事去了。“走开走开，这个世上能搞定我的TF还没有呢！”  
阳光照在资料的一角，露出了新同事的名字。  
“INFERNO。”


End file.
